The invention relates to a jaw model with at least one insert part arranged on a portion of a jaw arch and serving for the demonstration of tooth-preserving and partially prosthetic dental work.
Jaw models of the above type are mainly used by the dentist to instruct patients, since they have the advantage of being easier to understand than mere explanations or explanations with the aid of picture material. There are known jaw models in which various insert parts can be inserted and locked successively at the point intended for the artificial tooth. In the known models, it is comparatively laborious and time-consuming to exchange the insert parts, and the preconditions for a quick and direct comparison of different types of artificial teeth, that is to say one which is conducive to deciding on one type or another, are therefore not provided. Moreover, a disadvantage of the known jaw models in that the fastening mechanisms for the insert parts give a strange appearance to the jaw portion equipped with the artificial tooth, and that replacement pieces showing alternative solutions can easily be lost and/or damaged.